<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761907">Whispers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [136]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, All Human, F/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Klaroline secret/rumored actors relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [136]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ooh, let’s play that clip again,” the TV presenter said, the screen cutting to footage from the Oscars audience. Caroline lifted a hand to cover her mouth, Klaus’s head bent toward her with a fond look on his face. “Rumor has it these co-stars are a little more than friendly colleagues, and I’m starting to believe it. Their chemistry is undeniable, onscreen and apparently off as well.”</p>
<p>Scoffing, Caroline sprayed a little more whipped cream onto her hot chocolate. She was taking full advantage of jumping off the fitted gown diet, even when sitting on her couch in PJs and watching trashy entertainment commentary. “What, I kiss a guy as part of my job and suddenly I can’t talk to him in a professional setting without there being something more?”</p>
<p>Klaus leaned over to steal the peanut butter she’d been hogging for the last twenty minutes, spreading a bit on a banana. Brits were weird about sweets, she had quickly discovered, and he genuinely thought that was a post-diet treat. “Of course, it has nothing to do with the fact we’re actually dating,” he adds.</p>
<p>She dug an elbow into his side, snatching the jar back from him. “It’s the principle of the thing.”</p>
<p>“And here I thought you’d be glad we were seated together,” he teased with a kiss to her cheek.</p>
<p>Sighing, she settled back against him and nibbled thoughtfully at the spoonful of peanut butter. “You are my favorite secret date, you know that. I just want <em>them</em> to back off and let us enjoy it.”</p>
<p>He threaded his arm around her waist, the warmth of him comforting as it was grounding. “I’m enjoying it plenty. That dress, for instance…” His scruff brushed her nick as he nuzzled into her, tickling her breathless with laughter. </p>
<p>“Only took twelve people and two months to get me looking that good,” she joked. </p>
<p>But he kissed her soundly, glancing down to admire the fuzzy robe and flannel shorts she wore. “You’re beautiful just like this,” he promised, eyes intent in their earnestness. </p>
<p>Okay, maybe the presenter had a point about their chemistry. Klaus was either the best actor or he genuinely thought she was beautiful eating junk in her jammies. And maybe - just maybe - she’d relay this exact moment to another interviewer in the future as the moment she knew that what they had was love - undeniable.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>